


Самый уютный дом

by Eibhleann, WTF_Young_Adult



Category: The Darkest Part of the Forest - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/WTF_Young_Adult
Summary: Она летит вперед верхом на благородном скакуне, ведет за собой друзей, таких же рыцарей, как и она. На небе улыбается луна. Она не фейри, но равная им, она среди них и может верить луне. Она хохочет громко и радостно. Сегодня их ночь.





	Самый уютный дом

Она летит вперед верхом на благородном скакуне, ведет за собой друзей, таких же рыцарей, как и она. На небе улыбается луна. Она не фейри, но равная им, она среди них и может верить луне. Она хохочет громко и радостно. Сегодня их ночь.

Впереди неё, на темной лесной дороге, — человек. Кажется, у него сломалась машина. Это не важно. Главное, что он один, а на небе улыбается луна.

— Братья и сестры, за ним! — кричит она, взмахивая рукой, приглашая последовать забаве.

Они гонят человечишку по пустой трассе: шумом, выкриками, меткими ударами копий.

— Он убегает в лес!

— Беги, беги! К нам домой!

Они разделяются, чтобы лететь меж деревьев, пугать уханьем совы, воем волков. Человек плачет, умоляет, предлагает деньги. 

— Деньги? Зачем они нам?

— Презренное злато!

— Предательский отблеск тепла!

Человек падает. Как неаккуратно. Сбивает руки в кровь. О, этот запах! Человек поднимается, уже не так резво бежит вперед. Что-то говорит, просит о милости и снисхождении. Как он не может понять, что загонщиков не волнуют чувства добычи? Наоборот, чем больше страха, тем лучше, веселее. 

— Натравите на него собак!

Псы рычат, кусают воздух вокруг человека, но без команды не нападают. Хорошие псы, послушные звери. 

— Ату его, ату!

Псы радостно бросаются вперед, рвут клыками плоть, жрут кусками мясо. Человек снова падает, закрывает лицо руками и больше не встает. Его вой постепенно стихает. Вместе с ним улетучивается и веселье. Смотреть, как насыщаются собаки, не очень весело.

— Ко двору! — летит призыв между ними. — Ко двору! Нас там ждет хмельное вино и танцы!

— Танцы! Танцы! — подхватывают остальные. 

И свора снова пускается в стремительный галоп. Ночь ещё не закончена. На небе улыбается луна. Вина и танцев им, вина и танцев!

 

— Снова приснился кошмар? — участливо спросил Джек. В его янтарных глазах читалась настоящая тревога. 

Хейзел кивнула, с благодарностью приняла стаканчик исходящего паром кофе, принюхиваясь. Джек полюбил добавлять какие-то специи в кофе, каждый раз разные, но неизменно получалось вкусно. Хейзел была благодарна за заботу. На утро после кошмаров о жизни Ночной Хейзел, она всегда была разбитой и грустила.

— Мы загнали человека. Это было в марте, я помню молодой месяц. Надо проверить списки пропавших, рассказать семье…

— И что ты им скажешь? Я видела, как вашего мужа загрызли собаки фейри? Как объяснишь, что ты там была, что ты до сих пор жива, когда он — мёртв? Хейзел, — Джек ласково взял её руки в свои, посмотрел проникновенно в глаза, — уж лучше у них будет маленькая надежда, крохотный шанс, что дорогой человек жив…

— Нежели люди снова пойдут войной на фейри?

Хейзел понимала, насколько это самоубийственно, сколько может полечь в безнадежной битве. Она не была уверена, на какой стороне будет. На стороне фейри, которым обещала 7 лет своей жизни; у которых сейчас жил её брат, с одним из которых она встречалась. Хейзел действительно не знала, готова ли она присоединиться к атаке людей или обороне фейри. 

Вместо этого она поцеловала пухлые губы Джека. Эти поцелуи слаще меда, пьянее любого вина из мира фейри. Она уже нарушила правило «ничего не есть и не пить у фейри», но как она могла остановиться? Подлинное искушение быть девушкой Джека Картера. Не из-за его черных вьющихся волос или широких скул, не из-за того, что он подменыш, реальная связь с миром фейри, в котором находится её брат.

Она просто любила его. И наслаждалась каждым мгновением этой хрупкой любви. 

 

Завтра будет день перед полнолунием, она может прийти на пир к Северину, новому Ольховому королю, и брату. Она будет петь и танцевать вместе с ними, Северин снова назовет её своим воином. Это будут прекрасные три ночи. 

Хейзел ждала их как никогда ранее. Как бы ни называлось полнолунием, каким бы кровавым оно ни было, в эти ночи она приходила к брату. И она все ещё была рыцарем Хейзел, рыцарем на службе у Ольхового короля. 

С каждым полнолунием её брат играл все лучше и лучше, улыбался ярче. Северин целовал его сладко, и они кружились в танце. Хейзел не могла быть более счастливой, чем в эти моменты, осознавая, насколько брат счастлив. Он был полон жизни и радовался каждой песне. Он был настолько к месту в мире фейри, подле Ольхового короля, укрытый ветками древовидного чудовища, что Хейзел становилось страшно от этого. Он был здесь своим, как когда-то Ночная Хейзел. 

Лета в гробу изменили Северина. По крайней мере, он был добр и чуток к Бену. Кто знает, как он правил миром фейри. Главное, никто — ни одна сильфида и русалка, пикси и дриада, ни один домовой, водяная ведьма, леший или древесный дух — не могли навредить Бену. 

И все же он менялся. В мелочах и оговорках, в жестах и поведении. Хейзел каждый раз подмечала отличия. Да, Бен все ещё был добрым и чутким, любил её и мир людей, но Волшебный народец все больше и больше поглощал его, дарил свои черты. 

Бен часто рассказывал о Скорелли, Северине, о своих успехах. И ни разу он не ответил, когда же он вернется домой, к людям. Хейзел со страхом наблюдала, как все больше и больше мир фейри становится миром Бена. 

Сегодня ночью она идет не только веселиться, но, и чтобы напомнить Бену, где его семья. И чтобы вспомнить самой, насколько она отличается от той Хейзел, что служила предыдущему Ольховому королю.

 

— Хейзел! — Бен радостно улыбался, распахнув объятия. — Как ты? 

— Привет, братишка, — Хейзел улыбнулась. Бен был все тот же. — Ты же знаешь, перед полнолуниями у меня всегда кошмары. 

— О деяниях Ночной Хейзел? — понятливо закивал Бен. — У меня есть кое-что для тебя. Помнишь, ты рассказывала, как рыцари фейри превратили людей в валуны? 

Давайте наложим проклятие, чтобы они оставались валунами, пока другие смертные не признают их истинную природу.

— Северин послал нескольких древесных духов, чтобы они нашли эти валуны, и буквально вчера поиски завершились. Северин привел меня туда, чтобы среди множества валунов я нашел людей. Он не показывал, где конкретно люди, сказал, что я должен узнать сам. И у меня получилось! 

— Правда? — Хейзел подумала, что должна была уже давно освободить людей. Как только вспомнила о проклятии. Как долго люди провели время в таком виде? Как быстро они смогут забыть этот ужас? 

Бен радовался, что Северин верит в его силы, а Хейзел видела в этом ещё одну проверку. Северин мог любить Бена, но он был фейри, а они никогда ничего не делают просто так. 

— Это было легко: нужно только прислушаться к звучанию камня, — Бен выглядел возбужденным и радостным. Для него это была сказка со счастливым концом. Сколько таких сказок готов устроить Северин? Как долго он сможет сдерживать в узде свою истинную природу? Когда проявит жестокость, с которой Бен не сможет смириться? — Почему ты грустишь? Ты хотела сама освободить их? 

— Нет. Я грущу, потому что забыла об этих людях. Если я бы не рассказывала тебе свои сны… 

— Хейзел, ты не можешь все сделать сама! Иногда надо поручать что-то другим. Например, у меня больше возможностей в поиске этих людей. Я живу среди фейри, они помогают мне. 

— Тебе нравится здесь? 

— Да, здесь я могу контролировать свой дар. Я подружился со Скореллью и другими. Фейри хорошие, если знать, как с ними нужно себя вести. Ночная ты была рада проводить время с фейри, помнишь? Ты радовалась, будучи их рыцарем. 

— Это была не я.

— В какой-то мере, ты, — Северин подошел незаметно. Хейзел замечала это неоднократно, на пирах Северин никогда не отходил далеко и надолго от Бена. Оберегал или контролировал. — Ночная Хейзел — это часть тебя, твои потаенные желания, жестокость, жажда. То, что Дневная ты давила в себе, то развивали при дворе Ольхового короля. Ему не нужна была неженка, ему нужен бесстрашный рыцарь. Это была ты, какая-то часть тебя. Лучшая, худшая или другая. Ты изменилась, теперь нет ни Дневной, ни Ночной Хейзел, так что перестань печалиться о былом. Ты пришла на пир, так веселись!

 

— Хейзел не нравится, что я здесь, не нравится, каким я становлюсь, — на утро после пира всегда было тихо и спокойно. 

Северин тоже был тихим и спокойным, ленивым. Бен лежал на его груди, чувствуя, как бьется его сердце. Северин играл с его волосами. В их комнате уютно и тихо, тепло и совершенно сказочно. И в то же время, как-то по-человечески хорошо. Приятно. Бен любил такие моменты тихого счастья. Они больше, чем все подарки Северина, доказывали их любовь. 

— Каким ты становишься? 

— Хейзел говорит, что во мне все больше и больше от фейри. Интересно, это потому, что я играю музыку фейри или получаю дозу выделений настоящего фейри? – Бен тихо засмеялся. Он знал, насколько Северин не любил пошлые тупые шуточки. Но невозможно же было удержаться! 

— Когда ты был тихим скромным мальчиком, — пробормотал Северин и дернул за пряди, поднимая голову Бена вверх. Бен потянулся навстречу поцелую. Это был мягкий, нежный поцелуй. Не обещание чего-то большего, а утверждение истинности настоящего, искреннего, долгого чувства. 

— Когда рассказывал спящему тебе все-все? Или, когда приводил мальчиков, чтобы поцеловаться на гробу?

— Когда не верил, что я действительно хочу тебя поцеловать.

На этот раз поцелуй был жарче, с языком и умеренным количеством слюны. Бен не любил слишком слюнявые поцелуи, когда аж ниточка слюны протягивалась изо рта. Фу! Поэтому самые лучшие поцелуи Бена – это поцелуи с Северином. Жаркие, томные, полные неги и без слюней. 

Он торопливо поднялся и оседлал бедра Северина. Одного поцелуя ему было мало, двух, трех тоже. Бену всегда нужно было больше, настолько больше, насколько мог дать ему Северин. 

Они не спешили, и Бен это ценил. Но он был обычным молодым парнем, с желаниями и потребностями, он жил в одном доме с роскошным Северином! Решение не спешить однозначно было бредовым, Бен не раз успел пожалеть об этом. Как и каждый фейри, Северин всегда держал данное слово. Полугодичный запрет на секс истекал сегодня, точнее вчера, в полнолуние. И Бен жаждал получить все, чего был лишен.

Он хотел целовать Северина всюду. В шею, в ключицу, грудь и таз. Он хотел облизывать уши, трогать бедра и член. О как же он хотел потрогать наконец член Северина! Потрогать, облизать, поцеловать, пососать! И сегодня никто и ничто не сможет им помешать. Бен приступил к выполнению своего плана.

Северин даже и не думал мешать ему, наоборот подталкивал, направлял, больно дергал за прядки. Эта крошечная боль напоминала Бену, что сейчас все по-настоящему. У него во рту настоящий член Северина, его нос чувствует запах Северина, на языке привкус Северина. И это шикарно! 

Бен начал понимать, что находят в минете. Удивительно видеть, как Северин теряет контроль и приятно осознавать, что именно он, Бен, этому причина. 

 

Северин ушел, когда Бен спал. Их кровать была снова осыпана лепестками. Бен со вздохом откинулся на подушки. Его ждал какой-то невероятный сюрприз. У Северина сегодня было игривое настроение, а значит Северин хочет удивлять и радовать его. Весь день. 

Когда Северин что-то хочет, он это получает. Поэтому Бен пытался приготовиться удивляться. Немножко. На самом деле, он с нетерпением ждал сюрприза. 

Каждый день здесь был для него глотком свободы, с каждым днем Бен понимал, насколько здесь он к месту. И когда у Северина находилось время для него, Бен был счастлив. 

Пусть Хейзел не переживает. Джек говорил, что человеческий век короткий. Когда-то он постареет, когда-то надоест Северину или разлюбит его, когда-то умрет, но до тех пор Бен собирался наслаждаться всем, что даст ему Волшебный народец. 

Здесь его дом.


End file.
